Shinobi 14
by Ayu0014
Summary: [AU]Sakura is from a family of musicians who wants to be a rockstar. Meanwhile, Shinobi 14 is a new band who is trying to find a new member to complete it. Will they both help each other reach the top? [SasuSaku NejiTen NaruHina]
1. Intro: Haruno Sakura

Disclaimer: How the freakin hell am I gonna own Naruto? (Peace)

**Shinobi 14**

**Chapter 1: Intro; Haruno Sakura**

"Konohamaru, can you wake up your sister, she'll be late for her first day of school" a pink-haired woman asked the boy across the table who was eating his favorite cereal.

"Of course mom" the boy smiled angelically to his mother but when she turned her attention to her coffee, an evil grin crept on his face

'_It would be so sweet to give sis a nice wake up call'_ he thought evilly

Konohamaru picked up the horn on the table and went upstairs. He stopped in front of a door with a sign saying "WARNING: KEEP OUT" and under it there was a scribble saying "especially pesky little monkeys a.k.a. little brother".

His grin grew wider as he silently opened the door and entered the dark room. He tiptoed his way to the bed where the sleeper is fully covered with blue sheets. He reached out for the horn inside his pocket and carefully aimed it at the sleeper's head.

'_3… 2…' _Konohamaru counted and when he reached 1 he blew the horn.

"AAHHHHHH!!!" the sleeper woke up with a start.

She breathed heavily from screaming then turned her eyes to the laughing monkey beside her bed. Her eyes flamed, scary.

"GET THE FREAKIN' OUT OF MY ROOM OR I'LL PULL ALL THE HAIR OUT OF YOUR MONKEY SCALP!!!" she bellowed as she chased her little brother out of her room and slammed the door.

'_Stupid monkey' _she thought and looked at her cat-shaped clock on her bedside table. _'It's still freakin' 6:00 a.m., I told her to wake me up at 6:30, ugh moms. Oh well, no use sleeping again with that stupid monkey waking me up'_ she thought and drew the curtains in her room to let the sunshine in.

She looked at her full length mirror and saw a green-eyed girl with long pink hair. She was around fifteen or sixteen. She was wearing light blue pajamas and a black T-shirt with an image of a teddy bear. Her fingers ran to her hair as she examined her over sized fore head and sighed.

She turned her head away from the mirror and scanned the room in case her pesky little brother took something. She first looked at her bed which was in such a mess. Her pillows were scattered on the floor and the bed sheets were like screaming "what the hell are you standing around? Fix me!" Then she glanced at her bedside table that has a pink lamp, her black cat-shaped clock, a colorful picture frame that held her family picture, a songbook, and a diary that read "Read me & you'll die a PAINFUL DEATH"

Then her eyes stirred to her neat closet, next her dresser that contained an assortment of make-up, perfume, and other beauty products, afterward her study table with her bag on top and some books and novels she reads. Then she gazed at her favorite corner on her room…

There was a keyboard, acoustic and electric guitar standing on the area. There was also a comfy couch where she usually sits whenever she's playing her acoustic guitar or studying some notes.

'_Looks like he didn't took anything today' _she smiled then checked the wall. There were posters of Avril Lavigne, Evanescence, Linkin Park, and Simple Plan. There was also a poster of Freaky Friday beside a shelve of stuff toys and some other words saying "Rock and Roll", "Girls Rock", "Rock star World" and other stuff like that.

'_Good he also didn't vandalize my posters'_ she thought and entered the bathroom for a shower.

Her name was Haruno Sakura; she came from a family of pure musicians. In other words, being excellent in singing and playing musical instruments is in her veins. Her father was an owner of four theaters in Broadway, he's also a composer of operas and musical plays the theater held. Her mother was a performer in her dad's business. Her Uncles and Aunts are either musicians in orchestras or singers in operas, some are even ballerinas. Her brother also showed signs of being a musician with his violin and French horn.

But Sakura is different. She is more interested in pop, rock, punk and other alternate music. She learned to play the piano when she was six, then the acoustic guitar when she was seven. When she was ten years old she started to get interested with the said music genres. And much to her parent's dismay she learned to play the electric guitar at the age of twelve. She mastered all three instruments at the age of fourteen.

At first her parents disapproved at her different music interest. But fortunate for Sakura, because of her stubbornness and her parents love for her, they accept the fact that their daughter was different.

Sakura came out of the bathroom with only a towel to cover her curvy body. She approached her closet and opened it. She took out a black long-sleeved uniform and a black knee-length skirt which was also part of her uniform. She dressed up and blew dry her hair. After that she took out a black ribbon from her dresser and wore it like a headband.

She looked at her bed and fixed it. God knows what will happen to her if her mom finds out that she didn't even bother to fix her bed. Then she took her bag that she already readied the night before and went downstairs for breakfast.

She arrived at the dinning table to see her father reading a newspaper, her mother studying the lyrics dad just composed and her brother playing with the free toy he got from his cereal. She sat at an empty sit. Unfortunately for her, she was beside a certain monkey that will surely annoy her.

Her mom stood up and started getting an egg and bacon from the pan and served it to Sakura.

"Thanks mom" Sakura thanked and started putting her egg on bread.

"Your welcome honey, I'm so sorry for ordering Kono-kun to wake you up this morning. Don't worry I'll just take away two hours of his game play in his play station 2 for punishment" Sakura's mom said sweetly.

Konohamaru pouted while Sakura grinned and stuck her tongue out.

"Well, better get to the airport" Sakura's dad said as he stood up. "Bye hon, bye kids" he said as he gave each a peck on the cheek. "Better behave yourselves and good luck on your first day of school Sakura" her dad said as he went out to his car.

Everyone watched the car turn on the next corner through the window.

"Oh I better go to" Sakura said when she realized that she already finished her breakfast.

She disappeared from the kitchen door for a toothbrush and appeared again (wow she's fast). She took her bag, ruffled Konohamaru's hair who tried to dodge her hand, kissed her mother on the cheek and went to get her bicycle.

"You sure you don't want a ride hon? James will be glad to take you to school" Her mother said when she was another step closer to the exit.

"No thanks mom, riding my bike will be a good exercise. And besides, I wanna go to Tenten's house so I can go to school with her. James will only take me straight to Konoha High" Sakura said and exited the room.

Sakura went to the main entrance of the mansion. Did I mention that the Haruno Theater is one of the most famous and big time in Broadway? When she was already at the entrance, their butler called James already has her bike.

"Thanks James" Sakura said and hop on her bike. She waved at her butler and rode her way outside their gates.

It only took Sakura a few minutes to get to Tenten's house which was only a few blocks from her mansion.

She rang the doorbell and Tenten's head poked out from her window.

"Ne? You're fifteen minutes early" Tenten said

"Blame my 'lil bro, he's the one who woke me up so early" Sakura said

"Okay, can you wait there for a minute? I'm almost done. Be there in three minutes" Tenten said.

And after a few minutes, Sakura heard Tenten bid goodbye to her parents and she came out of the garage with her own bike.

Tenten is the same age as Sakura. She has brown hair that is tied in two buns (like chun li) and she have hazel eyes to match her hair. She is Sakura's best friend. They are both in the same school and class. She is known as the sporty chic. She can handle all kinds of sports. But her favorite of all is tennis.

"I wonder when they will have tryouts for tennis" Tenten said when they were already near school.

"Oh I think it won't be long" Sakura smiled. _'Typical Tenten, thinking about tryouts on the very first day of school'_ Sakura thought

"I'll show them, I practiced real hard this summer. They only didn't let me join last year 'cuz they were so green with envy on how good I was. This chic will wipe all the evil smiles of their faces…" Tenten continued to babble about joining the tennis club 'till they were in their locker. Sakura meanwhile was too polite to listen to her friend even though she wants to change the subject.

Tenten only stopped talking when she noticed that the other people around them mostly the boys stopped talking and decided to drool instead on the other direction. Sakura also noticed this.

"What the-?" Sakura said as she looked at the direction where the boys where drooling.

* * *

A/N: Good? Bad? If you're finished reading you can press the little button bellow the screen that says "go". In other words, I'd be happy if you review NOW. You can flame me in a NICE way, just tell me if I got something wrong or bad. Sasuke will appear on the next chap much to my dismay (joke) 


	2. Freaking Glares

_Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto. Believe me._

**Shinobi 14**

_**Chapter 2: Freaking Glares!**_

"What the-?" Sakura said as she looked at the direction where the boys where drooling.

"Of course, it's none other than the pompom squad" Tenten lazily said who was also looking at the center of attraction

There was a group of girls making catwalks in the middle of the hall. From what they were wearing, they are obviously the cheerleaders. And on the middle was a pretty girl with blonde hair that was tied in a high ponytail that leaves a portion of hair in front for her bangs. She has blue eyes that can seduce any stupid boy who only wants her hotness. Unlucky for Sakura and Tenten, the blonde noticed them when they were passing.

"See you later losers" the blonde said as she made a loser sign while the other cheerleaders just laughed with her.

"Ino Yamanaka, she's always getting in my nerves" Tenten said eyeing Ino's back with pure murder.

"Well, you better calm down or we might get in detention on the very first day of school" Sakura calmly said though deep inside she was planning a master plan to make Ino's life a living hell.

"But you know the reason why she loathes us a lot" Tenten started as they walked down the hall to their classroom eyeing Sakura evilly. "She is just scared that _you_, Haruno Sakura would take her popularity away" Tenten said emphasizing the word "you".

"Like I would be interested with competing with fame-obsessed, pompom heads" Sakura said.

"Oh come on, you have the looks, brains, coolness, and rockin talent that can surely take away her stupid popularity that has gone on her head" Tenten said imagining Ino's face when her best friend completely stole the attention away from her.

Sakura just sighed and let her bestie in her mischievous daydreaming.

They arrived in a classroom where there are only a few people since it was still too early. They sat in the middle of the class thanks to Tenten who always want to know everything happening in class. Sakura sat beside the window while Tenten sat beside her.

As they both took their seats Sakura said "But she used to be our best friend"

"It's not our lost, it's hers. She got in the pompom squad last year and then she started ignoring us because we were low-class in the pompom heads' classification and the next thing we knew she is acting bitchy like the rest of them" Tenten finished with a dark tone.

Speak of the devil. The door just slid open and Ino and her gang entered the room. She winked and the boys started gawking at her. Sakura and Tenten scoffed. Ino and her pals glared at them but they ignored her which annoyed her even more.

They sat at the front of the class to make sure that everyone sees them. '_What show offs_' the two girls thought.

Then the door slid open again.

Three boys entered the classroom and some of the girls mainly the annoying cheerleaders screamed with glee.

'_Another show offs' _Sakura thought and looked at her friend who sat frozen on her sit gazing at one of the three men. Sakura sighed.

In the middle there was a stupid-looking, blonde spiked-hair boy with electric blue eyes and three thin lines on each cheek that appeared like whiskers. This cutie is Uzumaki Naruto.

On the blonde boy's right was a guy with long brown hair tied in the lower part and a pair of (strange and weird) misty white eyes. This hunky is Hyuuga Neji from the great Hyuuga Clan mostly known for its expert businessmen and their trademark white eyes.

And lastly, the guy on the left of the blonde boy. He has black hair that defies gravity (chicken look in Sakura's opinion) and cold onyx eyes that can make any of the pompom heads faint. Now this hottie is none other than the most popular Uchiha Sasuke from the rich and famous Uchiha Clan where every member is successful in their own profession and just drop-dead gorgeous.

As they sat at the very back of the classroom, eyes followed them. Admiring eyes that belong to the girls and envious eyes from the guys.

Sakura returned her eyes to Tenten who was still in trance. She nudged the bun head who woke back to reality. Another sigh escaped her mouth. She knew for a long time that the brunette always had a crush on white eyes.

The door slid open again. And a mushroom head, thick eye browed guy entered the room. He scanned the room and at the moment he saw Sakura, he quickly ran to her with an amazing speed.

"Sakura… oh Sakura, my youthful flower… How long the summer passed and how long I missed that soft pink hair and beautiful emerald eyes of yours… How long I waited to hear your sweet voice… And how I longed to spend time with you" the boy finished.

Silence…

"Uh… Rock Lee, um… Thank you for your little speech. Uh… nice to see you again" Sakura said with twitching eyebrows. Tenten raised her own eyebrow.

"Ooohh! Sakura, your boyfriend is sure sweet. I didn't know you'd go with mushroom head" Ino said and her gang laughed

Sakura and Tenten glared daggers at her. The whole class is now watching them. Some guys are glaring at Lee.

"Ino, if I know better, your just jealous cuz I have a sincere admire. Unlike you who only have insincere admires who only want's to fck you and when you get pregnant, they'll leave you. Mind your own business Ino-pig; you don't wanna mess with me" Sakura finished giving Ino a dark look.

Ino's back stiffened at the sight of Sakura's eyes. "Whatever, you're not worth giving attention anyway" she said doing her best to make her voice sound brave & cool but failed.

Silence again, but this time with tense…

Tenten noticed the fright in Ino's voice and turned to Sakura giving her a you're-my-hero look. Sakura shrugged.

After a few moments of whisperings, everyone resumed to their business. Minutes passed and the door slid open, this time it's not a student, this time it's a woman in a teacher's uniform.

"Good morning, I'm Anko and I will be your homeroom teacher" she said as she wrote her name on the board. "I will be teaching math. I'm telling you, you guys don't want to joke around in my class" Anko finished.

She started to roll call everyone in class. After that, they reviewed everything they supposed to know on the previous year and then she explained what they are about to learn this year.

The bell rang and everyone exited the room. Sakura and Tenten went to their lockers to get their needed things for the next subject.

"What's the next subject?" Sakura asked as she put her books in her locker.

"Uh… T.L.E with Ms. Kurenai" Tenten said looking at their schedule.

Their day went on with glares from Ino's (girl and boy) admires and encouraging gestures from Ino haters. Well mostly Ino haters are geeks, nerds, or castaway, non social students and their population is the least number of all. The geeks and nerds gave Sakura offers that they'll help her in her assignments which she politely declined and the non-social students just nod at her as acknowledgement.

"Ne Sakura-chan" Tenten started at the cafeteria giving Sakura another mischievous look.

"Nani?" Sakura asked raising her eyebrow.

"You're so famous already" Tenten said still not dropping her mischievous grin.

"Ten-chan," Sakura started sternly. "Don't start again" she said as she bit her sandwich.

Tenten pouted while Sakura watched her with amusement as she continued eating her sandwich.

"Can we sit here" a male voice said from behind.

"Yeah whatever" Sakura retorted.

The next thing she knew was the three boys from their class are sitting in their table. She glanced at Tenten who once again froze and seem to find her empty lunch box interesting. Sakura gave her an uneasy look then turned back to their visitors.

"Oi, what do you guys want?" Sakura asked the young men.

"Anything wrong with sitting in a descent sit away from fangirls? And we did ask your permission, didn't we?" the raven-haired boy answered in monotone.

Sakura glanced at their usual table just to see it surrounded with tables where fangirls sit. Speaking of fangirls, they are glaring murderously at her and Tenten. Great! Just great, fate seems to love her so much that it increased the number of her fans.

"Why did you choose our sit?" She asked again.

"Because you two are the most civilized people around who don't drool at us" white-eyes said.

"Sakura-chan please allow us to sit here permanently" the blonde boy said with enthusiasm. He was bathing his eyelashes and making puppy dog eyes with his cute blue eyes. Nobody can say no to these eyes.

"Err… you do realize that your fans have a murderous intent in their eyes, do you?" Sakura said, twitching her eyebrows at Naruto's act.

"Don't worry so much. All they can do right now is glare. They won't touch you two since they think you're already our friends" Neji explained as he started munching his fries. Sakura sighed.

"Whatever, we're finished anyway. Come on Tenten" Sakura said as she stood up. She grabbed Tenten's hand and pulled her to their next class while the boys watched them go.

After class and… well… endurance of glares at last the bell rang at 4. Sakura and Tenten (who seem to be so happy in spite of all the glares since she's Sakura's bestie) went to their lockers.

"It's so nice that class is finish. It's so tiresome. Let's go to Gaara's for a drink or two" Sakura said at the still smiling Tenten who closed her locker.

Sakura is actually getting tired of her friend smiling and spacing out without a reason so she tried to string together some clues. After a bulb clicked on above her head, she turned to her best friend.

"Let me guess, happy that Hyuuga sat with us at lunch?" Sakura whispered. It's her turn to smile mischievously at the now blushing brunette.

"Urusai!" Tenten hissed still blushing

"Don't worry Ms. Grumpy-pants; I'll let them permanently sit with us at lunch so you can get to know him better. So please promise me to at least talk and be yourself while they are with us" Sakura grinned as Tenten smiled to her.

Sakura closed her own locker and walked with Tenten (who agreed to go to Gaara's) to the main entrance. She can still feel blazing glares.

Glare

Whisper

Glare

Whisper

Glare and whisper again

After a minute, she got fed up and…

"GET A FREAKING GRIP EVERYONE AND STOP WITH THE FREAKING GLARES!"

* * *

A/N: Actually the main thing about this chapter is well… none. Hehe I just introduced Ino, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Lee and some teachers. Well anyway, I hope you all review even though this isn't actually a very good chapie. Hehe. Review pls. 

Arigato Gozaimas for reading

-Munlyt Flower


End file.
